


Could it be more?

by Aturmomshouse



Category: IT
Genre: Eddie doesn’t die, Homosexuality, M/M, Richie and Eddie are both switches, Richie is a gay mess, Stanley doesn’t die, mentions of porn, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aturmomshouse/pseuds/Aturmomshouse
Summary: “Hi. This is Mike Hanlon from Derry.” That was the phone call that had changed the ‘adult’ lives of each of the Losers. Some more than others.
Relationships: Benverly, Reddie - Relationship, Stanpat
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi. It’s Mike Hanlon from Derry.”   
It was that phone call. The phone call that changed the ‘adult’ lives of each of the Losers. Some more than others.   
It brought back memories that they quite literally didn’t know they didn’t know they had. Some memories had stayed forgotten until they had actually gotten back to Derry.

“Myra I told you! I have a business trip!” Eddie informed his wife before swallowing a a cap full of his allergy medication. “Eddie, I just don’t know if it’s safe, I heard there’s going to be a storm. And I- Eddie I’ll be here by myself! Please don’t leave me here, Eddie!” Myra cried. She threw her hands in the air to dramatize her future loneliness. “ Myra, I don’t have a choice! I have to go to Maine!” He exclaimed, getting annoyed but not wanting to show it too much, for Myra would blow up about how he wasn’t happy with her. “ I heard Maine is dangerous! Hunting season, Eddie! You could get shot! And what if you get robbed, or- or killed? Oh, Eddie! If the weather gets too bad, you could get hypothermia!” She wailed. Then she put her arms out, Eddie expected her to grab onto him like a toddler who’s parent is leaving them. He jumped back, then she cried loudly. “ And now I can’t even touch you! You’re being distant Eddie! I’m very worried, if you leave, you would hurt me and yourself!” Eddie rolled his eyes, and hers widened. “ You've been rolling your eyes at me! You make me feel like a villain! Oh god Eddie!” Eddie genuinely felt bad for her, that always had been one of his weaknesses. He trusted people who treated him like shit.

“Please, Myra.” Eddie said calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “ It’ll just be a couple of weeks, I’ll call you every day. Just- just let me do this.” He said, his voice getting quieter every word. She cried more as he dragged his luggage out of their condo. “ Eddie you don’t have to!” Her voice faded as he closed the door behind him and got into his car. “Steve, it’s a few weeks.It’s not like I’ll die.” Richie said and rolled his eyes. “Rich, you know that saying ‘no money, no honey’?” His manager asked, he nodded. “ Well, it’ll be the opposite. No honey, no money. You need gigs, or neither of us get paid.” Steve stated. “ Well,” Richie took time to think. “ Tell Comedy Central I’ll do an hour long interview. “ He said without much thought. Steve groaned “ Fine. When are you leaving for Maine?” He asked. “ My flight’s in a few hours.” He answered. “ Well then I guess that gives us time.” Steve winked. “ Absolutely.” He said, walking over the Steve to kiss him. As inappropriate as it was, Richie and his manager had been sleeping with each other. No one knew of course, the media would be all over that shit. However it was rather easy to hide since their relationship consisted of no-string sex, and occasionally playing grabass in dressing rooms after Richie’s shows. It wasn’t dating, not at all, and it definitely wasn’t love, but it worked for both of them. The hardest part of it wasn’t the fact that they were colleagues, but the fact that they were gay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Richie had always fallen asleep on flights longer than an hour. Something about them made him feel unsettled and a little sick, so sleeping solved the problem. The flight had atleast four more hours, and he started to dream. The dream started peaceful, he was walking in a field with kids? As he look down he realized he himself was a kid, running and laughing with the others. Suddenly, he was the only one laughing, and they were all turned towards him. “ Beep Beep Richie!” He started to hear voices and he no longer saw the kids but was alone. “ Shut up!” “You perv!” “ Are you trying to bone my little cousin?” “Beep Beep.” “Get the fuck out of here faggot!” “ Beep Beep!” “Quiet!” He covered his ears and tried to block out the words. “ No, stop! Don’t!”

Richie woke up gasping and blinking. He caught his breath and sat back up. “ Sir, are you okay?” The flight attendant asked. Richie gave her a ‘charming’ smile. “ I’m fine, Thankyou.” The flight attendant nodded and turned back around. “ Christ.” He whispered to himself. He tried reading for the remainder of the flight, a book called ‘The Black Rapids’. But then he remembered that he got sick when reading and flying or driving. So he sat there and listened to music for about an hour before decided to fall back asleep, he hadn’t gotten enough the night before anyways. Eddie had always preferred driving over flying, he wasn’t sure why, maybe the calmness of it. Well, maybe calmness wasn’t the best word to use.. “ Do you not know how to drive? You should get your fucking license revoked!” Eddie yelled at the car which had just cut him off. He shook his head and muttered on about how ‘idiots like that shouldn’t be on the road’. He turned on the radio, and it was set on an interview station. ‘This is a throwback to a few months ago when we had none other than Richie Trashmouth Tozier here. Let’s play this clip shall we?’ The radio host exclaimed, sounding very fake excited. Eddie thought that name sounded familiar, he had heard of the guy, He was pretty well known for being a grade A douchebag and making repetitive, mediocre ‘banged your wife’ jokes. Of course he sounded familiar, but Eddie thought it was different. Did he see him at a store? A club? Did they go to the same college? God, he didn’t know, but he kept trying to think, until he heard the guy’s voice coming from the radio. And then he remembered a few months ago. Eddie sort of cringed at his voice, it was a bit nasally and very strident. He was clearly very egotistical while acting like he enjoyed being there. Eddie rolled his eyes at the “ Yes, Thankyou Tony. I’m very glad to be here. Any questions?” And the interview went on for another 20 minutes before he got bored and changed the station. He checked his gps, 4 and a half hours to go. He sighed and pulled into the next rest stop to his right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, every time I come back to a drafted Chapter, I can’t do a paragraph lmao. I’ll make them, and then it decides to make it into one block of writing. Just to inform you, I know how to write it just keeps doing that. Thanks for reading though, don’t get bored yet, it will get fun soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie got out of his car, trying to catch his balance from sitting so long. He looked at his gps, then at the building. He was at the right place, ‘The Jade of Orient’ the sign read. His hand started to sting, he looked down and noticed a scar that he hadn’t noticed before. ‘ I’ll have to put a band aid on that later.’ He thought. Walking into the restaurant, he spots teo familiar faces. He smiles to himself, but as he feels glad to be back, he also feels unexplainably scared.  
Richie had gotten a rental car after his flight, a bright red Saleen S7. A bit impractical, but he could afford it. He got out and looked up at the restaurant, it seemed familiar. ‘Of course it is Richie, you grew up here.’ He thought, and laughed. He adjusted his jacket and as he was a bout to walk inside, he saw a ginger haired lady and one hot guy. Wait was that Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom? “Wow, you two look amazing. What the fuck happened to me?” Eddie smiled at Bill and Mike, he knew there were others and looked across the room. Someone hit a gong, ”This meeting of the Losers Club has officially begun.” There was Ben, and Bev, and- _oh god, not him. Why him? Oh god, shit. How could he be so incredibly stupid. And forgetful, how did he not remember? He thought as he smiled and waved. Maybe Richie just wouldn’t remember?  
But oh, he remembered. He remembered everything. __oh fuck me._ He thought, he smiled and nodded back.   
If you’re confused, let’s go back 8 months ago. It was a nice night in New York City, Eddie was particularly irritated with Myra and went out for a couple of drinks. Now, drinking alone wasn’t fun, but it got him out of the house.   
Richie just got done with a show, he decided to get wasted. It wasn’t a big deal or anything, he had a driver. He stopped at the nearest bar and walked in, sitting down, winking at the waitress, and ordering a Moscow Mule. He had never had one of these before, but it sounded eccentric, so he took a chance. He looked a few bar stools over and saw a sad looking guy, sad, but handsome. Like really, really handsome. He had nice hair that was combed over, he was a bit tan, and his skin was clear and toned. His eyes were a chocolate looking color, mixed with hazel. And he was in way better shape then Richie.  
It wasn’t until like 50 seconds of staring that Richie realized he was holding his breath, and the waitress had brought him his drinks. _Its now or never, Tozier. Speak up or forever hold your peace._ He thought. He took a big sip of his drink and scooted over to the stool next to mystery man. Mystery man with the cheekbones, and pretty eyes, and- he’s staring again. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” _Oh my fucking god, Tozier. Did you seriously just ask him just what his name was?_ He thought to himself. Eddie looked sideways, already a bit annoyed. “Who’s aski-“ then he noticed who it was. That comedian, the one who’s everywhere. “ I’m Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak.” He answered. The guy wasn’t that great looking, he was known for making mediocre mom jokes. Eddie didn’t know how people found them funny. But something about him seemed welcoming, almost familiar.   
“Well hiya, Eds. I’m Richie.” He winked. Eddie looked like he could stare into his soul. Atleast that’s what Richie thought. Eddie scowled. “ My name isn’t _Eds_.” 

“ Why not, I like it Eds. Plus it’s a nickname.” Richie grinned. Eddie shook his head, clearly annoyed.” Eddie is a nickname! Asshole!” He almost shouted. “ Feisty I like it.” Richie raised an eyebrow. “ Ew.” He turned and downed a shot of rum. “ Aye, Aye, Captain.” Richie said in a pirate voice. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows.” What?” He whispered, seemingly ashamed to be next to this man in public. Richie pointed to his empty glass. “ You’re drinking rum.” Eddie closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. But then laughed. “ You are such a fucking idiot, Rich.” Richie’s widened and he shook his finger. “ Hey, hey, mister ‘Eddie is a nickname’!” He mocked. Eddie rolled his eyes and chuckled. “ It’s different asshat.” “ How so?” “Just shut up.” They laughed and shoved eachother. “ Let me buy you a drink?” Richie offered. Eddie shrugged, “ Sure, why not?” Richie smirked. “ Hey, miss. Can I get two rounds of Moscow Mules? One for me, one for him?” The waitress smiled and nodded. “So Eds, how old are you?” Eddie rolled his eyes but stopped enforcing the nickname. “ I’m 40.” Richie gasped dramatically. “ No way? Me too!” Eddie made a quick laugh sound from the back of his throat. “You’re one annoying guy.” He said, shaking his head. The waitress came back with their drinks and they kept them coming.(Not too much to get alcohol poisoning, but enough to get hammered.) 

They caught each others eyes for just a moment, and it’d felt like the world stopped. Richie took a deep breath and held it. Eddie swallowed. And that was the first time that night that they kissed. It was deep and passionate and scary. It was in public, Richie was well known, almost famous. He pulled away. “ Sorry, there’s people everywhere.” He said quickly. Eddie looked disappointed, “ Oh, I’m sorry, I should probably leave.” “No! It’s fine. Don’t leave.” Richie smiled warmly. Eddie smiled and nodded. “So you want a ride home?” Richie asked. “ Yeah sure, wait. We’re like super drunk.” Richie shrugged, “I have a driver, come on.” “Oh, then yeah, sure.”   
They walked out of the bar, Richie opening the car door him. Eddie rolled his eyes, but got into the car. They were 5 minutes into the ride, and they had kissed again. It was just as passionate as the last time, and it lasted a lot longer. “Richie.” Eddie whispered. “What?” Richie asked, concerned that there may have been something wrong. “ I don’t want to go home.” He responded. Richie tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face. And then he understood. “Oh.” He said under breath. Eddie was waiting for an answer.   
“ Hey, “

Richie said out loud to the driver. “ It’s late, can you just take us to my hotel?” The driver nodded, and that’s where he took them.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie’s eyebrowed furrowed slightly as he stared at everyone around him. He quickly downed the shot of tequila, hoping that would take away the scrutiny and embarrassment he felt. His thoughts went a little like _“What if he doesn’t remember?” “What if he won’t talk about it?” “What if he doesn’t care?” “What if he’s straight?” “ Fuck, I just left without a word, didn’t I? That was a douche move.” “God, I’m married!” “I’m a terrible husband.”_ He poured himself another round, _it’s going to be a long night._

Richie has finished his beer around 5 minutes ago, the waitress hadn’t come back with another one. His only options were: steal sips from Beverly’s mai tai, or stay sober. He almost laughed at himself as he leaned over and strategically placed the straw in his mouth. “Hey, out of there!” Bev laughed as she hit his head away from her drink. Richie laughed,

“They haven’t come back with my drink yet!” “You mean you’re second drink?” Eddie scoffed, even with alcohol in his system, and the blurry memory of doing gay things with his best friend, he could always be annoyed with Richie.

Everyone had been talking and laughing, Richie still had not received his beer, his mutterings were usually things like “ How am I supposed to have fun like this?” Eventually, Bev had given him the rest of her mai tai, and he could finally ‘have a good time.’ Mike cleared his throat and everyone looked up, confused. “We were missing someone” he laughed and pointed at the doorway. Everyone was confused until they looked up and saw who they were missing, and an.. extra?

“Sorry I’m late guys, traffic’s been killing me. And I hope you don’t mind, I brought my wife. Everyone, this is Patty.” Stan said in one breath with a cheerful smile. “You’re fine, Stan! Welcome back!” Mike smiled. He and Patty put up their coats and were about to sit down when- “Stanley the Manley! You scored a good one!” Richie exclaimed with a wide grin. Stan gritted his teeth, “Patty, this is Richie,” Patty waved at Richie and chuckled “I’m very sorry you have to meet him.” Stan looked down and shook his head, but if you look closely, he was hiding one of his biggest smiles.

Stan and Patty sat down, “Ok, everyone this is Patty, I’ve already said that,” he chuckled. “Patty, this is Mike, there’s Bill, and Ben, and Beverly. And then there’s Eddie, and,” he frowned slightly “Richie. Actually me and Richie are good friends,” he thought for a moment. “But of course, he’s very eccentric.” He laughed and grabbed some food from the middle of the table with a napkin. “Why are you using a napkin, neat freak?” Richie snorted. “Because, first off, you’ve touched it, second off, I don’t want to get my hands dirty.” He scoffed. “Oh come on, not you too! You’re acting like Eds!” Richie said rather loudly and wicked at Eddie.

Eddie could feel steam coming from his ears, but he remained externally ‘cool’. “It is Eddie, asshole. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to told you that.” Everyone noticed that his tone was different this time. Usually he just seemed plain irritated with Richie, but this time his reply was cold, and seemingly angry at Richie. But he was, and he knew why, but he also didn’t. Of course Richie wouldn’t bring it up here, if he even remembered. But Eddie was mad that Richie would still joke with him, and act normal, and wink. ‘ _Any asshole isn’t asshole-y enough to do shit like this.’_ Eddie thought, because in his mind, this was teasing, and not even the hot kind.   
“ I can tell that you’re feeling hostile right now,” Richie started. Eddie raised a horrified eyebrow. “So how about we arm wrestle, to let all that anger and frustration out, hm?” Richie smiled “sweetly” Eddie could’ve punched him, hard. But he didn’t, he just accepted, of course taking a few shots before hand. A few seconds in, “Let’s take our shirts off and kiss!” Richie gives him a distressed look before losing without putting up a fight. “You can’t do that!” 

“Do what?” “Sabotage me!” “How was I doing that?” “You asked me a question that threw me off!” “ You still lost.” Eddie shrugged, everyone around them (all drunk) laughed and passed money. “Did you seriously bet on who would win?” Eddie asked. “Yep.” Patty answered with a short laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting, I was really busy and I had huge writers block, this is also going to be a short chapter but I will start writing more. I’m also thinking of writing another fic, not Reddie but Destiel, and I’m not sure wether it should be slow burn or a one shot, give me some ideas in comments.

“Penny wise” Bev breathed out into the cold air of the parking lot. “Oh, the fucking clown.” Eddie rubbed him temples. Nope, yeah it was real. The stupid clown from his stupid hometown and that stupid summer was real. And what else was real? The totally dorky, totally annoying, totally best friend that he slept with. The worst part? When it happened, he didn’t even realize it was his best friend, and now he does, and now he wants to overdose on his inhaler.  
“What?” Patty asked, very confused. “Oh dear lord, Patty we need to talk.” Stan said worriedly. He took his wife to the nearest spot where his idiot friends weren’t arguing and attempted to explain what happened that summer of ‘89.

*like 10-20 minutes later because I had to rewrite this because I lost the last draft, except I don’t want to and I’m lazy*

“Jeez, Stan.” Patty stated, seemingly unshaken but concerned. “Yeah.” He exhaled. “ The weirdest part is, I believe you. And as cracked up as that story sounds, I felt this weird chill, and I know you aren’t lying.” Stan gave a relieved sigh. And then he looked plain confused when his wife started to chuckle. “Not to make jokes on the event, Stanley, but that sounds like something straight from a horror movie.” Stan laughed with her, “Yeah Patty, it really does.”  
Eddie didn’t know what possessed him to follow Richie to his car, and just hop in the passenger seat, and let him drive off, like it was normal. It wasn’t normal, and things were awkward. And whatever it was, that’s exactly what Eddie did. He didn’t even know where there were going, he just followed. Once they got out of the parking lot, he needed to say something, or more like ask. “Where are we even going?”  
Richie drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. “Eddie my love, we, are going to the only hotel in Derry. I have all my stuff there.” He answered cheerfully, but he was truly freaking out ‘Ok, ok so maybe he forgets. That’s good, we can act like it never happened and sing kumbaya like friends do. I definitely did not ride this man in a 3-star hotel in New York. Nope, absolutely not.’ Richie thought to himself.  
“Ok, and first of fucking all, never call me that again.” Eddie answered, Richie smiled hopefully. “What? I called you Eddie, that’s your name isn’t it?” He replied sarcastically. Eddie grumbled, they could talk about the drunken sex another time, because right now they were arguing, and arguing is normal, that was good.


End file.
